


《前所未见》20

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [20]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》20

李东海不知道自己淋了多久的雨，他回到家里时冻的嘴唇发紫，水滴一路从玄关到客厅，他站在镜子前望着自己。  
半晌，他努力勾起嘴角挤出笑容，耳边隐隐响起李赫宰的声音。

“哥哥笑起来最好看了…”

李东海急促的泄出一声哭腔，他蹲下身子抱住自己，缓缓抚摸着颈后的腺体，他连这个也不能留下了。

黎疆晚上八点过一刻到家，李东海已经在客厅等他了。他们自那次猝不及防的曝光摊牌以后，已经有很长一段时间没有再见过面，李东海怎么想倒不知道，但黎疆有些惦记。  
李东海安静地坐在沙发上，曾经让他感到心动的漂亮眼睛如同一潭死水，木然地看着他向自己走来。黎疆带着胜利者的笑容走到李东海面前，食指捏着omega的下巴抬起来，手指慢慢抚上他的脸颊。

“看，又剩我们了。”

闻言，李东海直视他。  
“我答应你了，什么时候放他？”

黎疆挑眉“那是我的事。”  
“你听话的话，他就可以早一天出来。”

虽然已经清楚自己的地位就是这样微弱，李东海还是不可避免地感到嘲讽和心寒。他甚至在想黎疆也许只是想骗他同意切断标记而已，但他没有别的办法，只能试着赌一赌。  
黎疆却突然放开他，不急不忙地坐在另一边的沙发，抱臂好整以暇地望着他，十分愉悦。

“那么现在，让我看看你的诚意。”

李东海沉沉望着，他感到反胃。彻底撕破脸皮以后他才更清晰地知道黎疆这个人有多讨厌，像甩不掉的牛皮糖，紧紧咬着人。  
黎疆对他扬了下下巴，表情变得明显得意又愉悦。  
“把衣服脱了，过来。”

李东海一瞬间睁大双眼，而后感到愤怒。他一下子站起来，因为情绪激动声音拔高。  
“我不是你养的那些宠物！别把那些恶心的手段用在我身上。”

“李东海，你答应我的时候就应该意识到你现在是了，还是说你不想让李赫宰出来？”  
黎疆危险的眯起眼睛，没听说这初生牛犊不怕虎的毛病还会传染，李东海跟李赫宰在一起都敢顶撞他了。  
李东海在原地僵持一阵，咬唇低下头。他在心里默念许多遍这是为了李赫宰，他总要付出点什么，黎疆当然不可能善待他。  
这在他下定决心的那一刻就该做好准备，他会失去很多，到最后，他可能除了破碎的身体和残缺的心，什么也不剩了。

那个激动起来就会散发出信息素的小家伙原地低着头沉默很久，慢慢捉住自己的衣角掀起，动作像电影慢镜头一样。  
不得不说李赫宰确实不算太蠢，做的那些事都是值得的，李东海值得有alpha想要冒这个险。黎疆望着人感叹，换做他是李赫宰，他也会跃跃一试。  
李东海真的很漂亮，尤其长大以后。没有刚成年那时如同惊弓之鸟，总是惊恐的看着周围，现在长成了很出众的omega。  
他具有成年omega的所有特点，又不同于成年omega的青涩，原本矛盾的两点却在李东海身上糅合得很好，让他更有吸引力。花香散发着致命的诱惑，引得alpha像蜜蜂一样，马不停蹄地赶来。

李东海脱掉上衣的动作缓慢又不情愿，蹙眉垂眸的样子倒意外的更具诱惑。那具完美无瑕的身体在灯光照耀下毫无遮拦，皮肤突遇冷空气浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，胸前粉嫩的两点颤抖着挺立。  
李东海面无表情站在原地，看不出悲喜，平静的看着黎疆。  
“现在脱裤子吗？”

而黎疆却慢慢沉下脸色，他猛地站起身将李东海推倒在地，面色冷若冰霜居高临下地望着他，眼里闪过一丝寒光。  
“你还真是豁得出去，为了他连脸都不要了。”

“你不是知道我爱他吗？”李东海想都没想，直视那道咄咄逼人的视线反问。  
黎疆没说错，他就是豁出去了，无所谓了。想怎么折磨他羞辱他都没关系，只要肯放李赫宰走，他可以什么都无所谓。李东海已经想通了，他总得屈服于那些权力，因为他从一开始就是一个不重要的牺牲品，一颗没人关注的棋子。

“你把他设计进去，不就是为了让我像今天这样吗？”

意外的是黎疆听后没有大发雷霆，只是阴沉着脸看他。  
客厅的信息素威亚得气氛沉沉的，李东海靠着沙发，冷眼看alpha气的摔了桌上的茶杯，陶瓷碎片把他身体划出几道细小的伤口。  
黎疆指着他半天没说出话，一甩手上楼了。

李东海一直看着黎疆的身影消失才松了口气，双手手心全是冷汗。他认识黎疆已经快七年了，从来没有这样面对面的直接反驳过什么，让他意外的是黎疆居然也就这样放过自己了。  
他快速穿好衣服，抱着腿缩在沙发旁轻轻叹气，这样子大概会让黎疆更加记恨自己，他以后的日子不会再平静了。

第二天清晨，李东海被噩梦惊醒，他昨晚睡觉前没忍住，调出了李赫宰的对话框发了长长的语音。他思来想去，还是决定将全部都告诉李赫宰。  
他现在想起李赫宰一直为他们两个人的未来努力都会感到幸福，其实李赫宰也可以不做，就这样保持一个危险又禁忌的距离。但明知道危险还是试了，李东海想，他也应该为李赫宰付出些什么。  
他起床的时候黎疆已经走了，生活似乎和以前一样毫无变化，只不过是回到了曾经那样而已。他安慰自己。

但事情并不是他想的那样简单，他低估了黎疆，也没想到黎疆是在给他套进了陷阱里。

上午九点，李赫宰终于恢复自由身。  
多亏了李何彦，找到他们入关的纸质数据，又抢先一步动用关系把喻子时从医院里接走。崔羡为了让这个新合作伙伴感到安定，直接把做假证的人揪了出来。  
财团那边的调查已经到了最后的最后，虽然还没有上门“请”黎疆本人，不过也不会等太久了。崔羡和他们的想法一样，不能让黎疆参加大选，进入国会以后任职期间很大几率没法指控。所以只能在大选前结束一切，要一举拿下，没有一点错漏。  
李赫宰站在监察大院门口，李何彦已经在那里等着了，一队保镖护着他从记者中间穿过，径直上车走了。

这条新闻推送到李东海手机上时已经太晚了。  
黎疆的消息比新闻还要早上许多，他被事务缠身，直接让白铭带着负责洗标记的医生和保镖赶回家里。他没想到李何彦的手脚这么快，比他预计的要快得多，不得已之下他只能先立刻把李东海身上的标记洗干净，之后再说其他的。

“我已经到了，先生，您放心。”  
白铭站在铁门前挂断电话，再抬眼时飞快闪过一丝狠戾。他用黎疆给的门禁卡打开院门，指挥保镖上前先去控制李东海。  
Alpha抓omega简直易如反掌，李东海没跑出去多远就被捞了回来。随着大门重重地关上，撕心裂肺的呼救声也被铁门阻隔。

李东海根本没有预料到洗标记会这么快就来，当他真正看到穿着白大褂的医生拎着手提箱靠近自己时，他头皮发麻，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
他以为这个标记还能在他的身上再多停留几天，他以为自己至少能看到李赫宰安全出来，没想到什么都没有，连一个口头的承诺都没有等到。  
他知道了，他被黎疆算计了一回。  
来人是那次来接过他的司机，安然坐在一旁的沙发看他挣扎。李东海被按着跪在地上，alpha轻松桎梏住他，将他的头紧紧压在茶几，他不停地扭动身体，发出无助的悲鸣。  
他记得这个人应该是omega，李东海噙着泪望向白铭，奢望能让同为omega的人可怜他。可惜白铭只是那样悠闲地看着，仿佛在看电视剧，甚至嘴角微微上扬。

“求求你们，放过我，放过我……”

李赫宰坐在飞速赶回别墅的车上，他打开手机以后李东海的消息一直震的不停，从一开始软绵绵的撒娇变成后来逐渐空洞崩溃的声音。他一路拧着眉头听着，直到语音播放到昨晚，那连着几条长达六十秒的语音让李赫宰的心沉入谷底。  
李东海带着哭腔对他说会一直爱他，但是不在一起也没有关系。那条语音有大段的沉默和抽泣，最后李东海缓慢地、一字一句地将自己和黎疆的事情和盘托出。  
“我想了很长时间，用我来换你还是挺划算的。嗯…答应他了，所以我们不会再见面了。赫宰，我现在想起来觉得很后悔，那天早上你走的时候我没有抱抱你。”  
“我觉得我好像错过了很多，以后也找不回来了。”

李何彦看着他的脸色，吩咐司机再开的快一点。

医生是黎疆的老熟人了，他对omega会有这种激烈的反应已经习惯。他将手提箱放到一边打开，套上胶皮手套。  
这种洗掉永久标记的方法是在现代才有的，通常要得到官方的认可后才能做，而且应该推到手术室里。但像黎疆这种身份特殊的人有需求，所以他们也会在私下里这种并不合适的地方做。  
Omega很珍贵也只是对于一些人来说而已。

“这是什么？”

“麻醉剂，过程会很疼，疼晕过去的人都有，所以提前麻醉一下。”医生将液体推进针管中，对空中试了试。  
白铭突然出声制止，笑着伸手将注射器拿了过来，他歪着头看了看李东海，又看了看手里的东西，突然笑着说道。  
“不疼怎么行，既然为了小情人都可以洗标记，一点感觉都没有多遗憾。”

那医生有些为难“这不太合适吧，真的很疼。”

“没有麻醉就做不了了吗？”白铭撅起唇，无辜的眨眼。

医生摇了摇头。  
白铭笑开，手指掉转针头对准茶几下的垃圾桶。注射器中的液体被他全部推净，他松开手扔掉。

“现在，没有麻醉了。”

白铭说的没错，一点感觉都没有多糟糕，这场好戏就一点也没有起伏了。  
李东海惊恐的发出抽气声，本能的恐惧使他不住地挣扎，他瞪大双眼看着医生手拿长长的注射器走到他面前，低声开口。  
“不要乱动，我会打歪。”

他被大手牢牢摁住，脖颈后的腺体赤裸裸的暴露于空中。胶皮手套的触感停留在他的脖子上，刺痛从那一处小小的针孔开始蔓延，紧接着，冰凉的液体进入到他的身体。李东海瞬间僵住身体，从喉咙中发出恐怖的嘶鸣。  
他好痛，他从来没有这么痛过，腺体好像被点上了一把火，直接燃烧起来。  
李东海不停地在痉挛抽搐，那种疼痛好像深入到骨髓，他的身体无法承受这种痛感，在不停地发抖，眼泪鼻涕全部流了下来。他哀求着，崩溃的大哭，希望他们能放过自己，至少打一针麻药也好，他好像快要死了。  
他不知道自己做错了什么，不明白一面之缘的白铭为什么会这样对自己。李东海疼的发出哀嚎，他的身体机能在对这种疼痛进行抵御，不受控制的奋力挣扎，桎梏他的大手便更加用力。

那种疼痛好像要撕裂他的灵魂，而且不会停止。

恍然间，他看到医生准备打下一针。李东海嘴唇发白，喃喃重复求饶，在场却无一人怜悯他。

真的很疼，李东海疼的反胃干呕。那根细长的针头深深扎进他的身体，他甚至能感觉到针头划破自己的皮肉，撕开他的腺体组织。那些叫不上名字的液体被慢慢注射进他的腺体，他一直珍重的标记开始被破坏。  
李东海张大嘴巴却发不出声音，疼痛席卷全身，他还没有来得及再试图挣扎一下，眼前陷入一片黑暗。  
医生看见omega晕过去松了口气，晕过去也好，少一点痛苦。之后还要用刀片刮走一部分腺体，生挖太痛了。

洗标记是个很麻烦的事，要不停地打针，消除标记后再挖去一部分组织，最后才能彻底结束。从开始到现在已经过去几十分钟，第二针的药效快结束，医生准备打第三针了。  
白铭突然制止，放下手里的果汁。

“把他弄醒。”

“直接这样做就可以，不是非要醒着的。”  
“不用这样吧。”  
保镖和医生同时反对，李东海这样晕过去他们也不用费力按住。而且…两名保镖对视一眼，他们都是alpha，看见omega那样有点于心不忍，撕心裂肺的惨叫声让他们身为alpha都感到恐惧。即便现在这样昏迷不醒，omega的身体也在不停地发抖，那是人体自己产生的反应。

白铭加重语气又重复了一遍，保镖犹豫几秒只好把李东海小心抱起来，托着头靠在自己肩上。他们是真的怜惜这个omega，而且也看得明白，白铭这就是故意的针对。  
他们把人叫醒的时候，宁愿李东海不会醒过来，他们实在不忍心折磨一个omega。

李东海在疼痛中醒来，他还没能睁开眼睛便先感觉到自己被抱着，他喃喃道“……赫宰？”  
但那手臂的力道似乎不太对，随即将他放开。李东海睁开眼睛后深陷绝望，没有奇迹出现，他只不过是晕过去又被叫醒而已。连让他晕过去都不肯，生怕他错过一点痛苦。  
他沉默的被按回去，侧过脸压在沙发扶手，双手反背在身后伸直，丝毫动弹不得。他已经痛的快要神志不清，无尽的痛苦无休止地纠缠着他。

“这一针会更疼一些，你们得按住，动的话容易跑针。”医生嘱咐道，摸了摸腺体周围的皮肤。  
因为已经打了两针的缘故，腺体已经像发情期一样微微鼓起，异常的泛红。  
李东海发出微弱的声音，夹杂着哭腔的声音像只幼猫一样可怜，小声重复求他们放过自己。他第一次知道人还可以感到这样的疼痛，痛不欲生求死不得。他像一条脱水的鱼，不停地扭动着身体却被死死按住。剧痛从脆弱的腺体开始蔓延，一直传至指尖，李东海眼前阵阵发黑，艰难地挤出声音。

“求你…让我死吧…好痛……求求你…”

“求求你们……杀了我……”

李赫宰已经快要到郊区了，他意识到事情有什么不对，那几条语音崩溃的哭声让他心脏一丝丝的抽着疼。李何彦有些抱歉地对他说最近没有再联系过李东海，如果他们及时互通消息的话可能就不会有这种事，他实在是忙的手忙脚乱，没有那么多的精力了。  
这不是李何彦的错，想要对付黎疆是多么困难繁琐的事情李赫宰心里清楚，但他仍然担心的皱紧眉。李东海说只要自己肯听黎疆的，肯听话去洗掉标记，黎疆就会放过他。  
李赫宰根本不信，黎疆巴不得他这辈子待在监狱，之所以这样也就是在唬李东海，说白了就是设局骗了李东海一回，当然惊恐之中的omega自然不会想到那么多。  
他已经看到别墅区的房子了，手心不断冒出冷汗，他真的很害怕，怕自己回去晚了，怕再见到李东海的时候已经是一具行尸走肉，怕他爱的人已经从这个世界消失。

李东海在短暂的昏厥过后再次被摇醒，他整个人像从水里捞出来的一样，冷汗浸透了衣服。泪眼朦胧中看见手术刀靠近自己，他已经哭不出声音，心底的悲凉夹杂在疼痛中。  
李东海突然笑出了声，也许这是最后的机会了。  
他根本没有犹豫，使出全身的力量硬生生别过胳膊，以无法想象的姿势怪异的扭着身体翻过去，用尽全力在刀片落到腺体时转身。  
锋利的刀片划过他的脖子，滑嫩的皮肤登时留下一道伤口，殷红的血流了出来。所幸医生反应极快，快速将手术刀抬起，不然那一下会直接划破他的动脉。

“啊！——”  
医生惊呼一声，赶紧放下手里的东西转身去找止血棉。

李东海痛恨自己为什么刚刚没有再迅速一些，再快一点，那把锋利的刀就会直接划开他的血管，他可以不用再这样痛苦地活着。  
即便事情即将成为定局，他还是不可控地感到难过。明明已经做好了心理建设，他是清醒的，仔细思考了以后才打给黎疆的，但他仍然感到难过。  
那个落到他身上的温暖的阳光终于到了移开的时候，曾经勾画出的五彩斑斓的世界正在离他远去。

脖子的伤口有点深，不过不会造成太大影响，手术结束再好好处理都来得及。医生简单做了止血后，又将注意力放到腺体上。  
李东海绝望的闭上眼睛，可能这就是他的命运，人生中有过那么一段让他感到心动的时间就已经足够了。他早该想到的，唯一可惜的是他到最后也没有和李赫宰见上一面，哪怕能再说一句话，听一下声音都好。

李赫宰还没等车停稳就打开门冲出去，他一眼便透过落地窗看到客厅里李东海被按着跪在地上，旁边一个穿白大褂的人拿着什么东西弯下腰。他什么都没想，跳下车翻栏杆一气呵成。  
李何彦跟在后边站出来，见到李赫宰流畅熟练的翻过铁栏杆，顾不得情况紧急，忍不住在心底翻了个白眼。  
他看着自己弟弟翻过栏杆头也没回就冲过去，原地叹了口气，堂堂跨国集团的一把手光天化日之下穿着西装翻了别人家的栏杆。

李赫宰双目赤红着拉开大门，屋内所有人都被他吓了一跳，条件反射循声望过来。那一刻，李赫宰一路提着的心终于落地，可惜落地摔的七零八碎。

李东海脖子上刺眼的红和哭花的脸深深地刺痛了他的心，他放出自己的信息素强势地压住在场的人，大步流星走过去，一把夺过手术刀扔在地上，那上面还沾着李东海的血。  
那医生是个beta，对上他快要喷火的眼睛连连后退，没有人会去试图激怒alpha。  
第二性别带来的巨大悬殊让alpha天生拥有绝对的力量，压倒性的优势。更何况这是一个年轻强壮的alpha，从强势压迫的信息素就能辨出他是一个很健康很优秀的alpha，足以保护自己的omega了。

控制李东海的保镖立刻站起来，李赫宰眼睛不眨一下硬生生接住挥过来的拳头。身后李何彦带着保镖们也一起赶了过来，一脚踹开冲过来想挡他的保镖，头也不回扔下一句话。

“管好你自己的人。”

“东海…我回来了，我回来了…”  
李赫宰半跪下来，把滑落到地上的李东海抱起来，柔顺的头发乱成一团，衣服也十分凌乱。  
他把人在怀里，拨开凌乱的头发露出惨白的小脸，小心翼翼擦干脸上的泪。看清李东海的表情那一刻便后悔了，那时候应该先直接把李东海送走，不该放任人自己选择。  
李东海被抱起来后，隔着泪雾看清抱住自己的人，熟悉的茶香萦绕在身边。他不敢置信地睁大眼睛，积攒过多的眼泪落了下来。

“赫宰…？你怎么出来了…”

他愣了几秒，一把抱住李赫宰，双手紧紧攀住他的肩膀嚎啕大哭，十几天来所有的委屈一齐爆发。  
李东海快要崩溃了，后颈的疼痛催生得他崩溃到极点，他不敢松开手，他好怕这只是自己幻想出的一场梦。  
李赫宰拧紧眉头，轻拍怀里失声痛哭的人，目光扫过一旁的箱子变冷。那应该就是洗标记的东西了，看样子他再晚一步就要进行到手术的最后一项，挖出腺体的一部分组织等待愈合。  
他感到愤怒，这种手术，明明应该有麻醉的。黎疆就是再恨他们，也实在没有必要这样为难一个omega，生生切断标记该有多痛…  
李东海一直在哭着喊疼，李赫宰来不及再多想，一边轻声哄着一边转过头吻李东海的发顶。

白铭被这突发情况吓了一跳，直到李赫宰的人控制了他们他才反应过来，拧着眉道。  
“李赫宰？你知道你进的是谁的家吗？”

被点名的alpha正低头不断地蹭李东海的头，时不时转头轻吻，低声细语。  
闻言，他慢慢抬起头望向白铭，疼惜的表情慢慢转化为冷冽。李赫宰什么都没说，就那样冷冷地看着，眼神满是警告。  
他不想跟omega动手，他从小的教育告诉他应该善待每一个omega，但这omega要是再敢惹他，他也不会犹豫。毕竟第二性别的差异明显，只要他愿意，一只手就能让这个趾高气昂的omega永远地闭上嘴。

客厅的气氛安静的可怕，除了李东海的抽泣再没有其他声音。李赫宰保持半跪的姿势不动，轻轻拍着李东海的背，不断在耳边轻声安抚。  
李东海压根止不住眼泪，不断收紧手臂，拼命的抱住李赫宰，恨不能将自己揉进李赫宰的胸膛。后颈的疼痛没有伴随着他的解脱缓解，反而愈演愈烈的疼了起来，李东海急速的喘息着，他感到自己四肢发麻，视线范围内闪着白光，口中不停地反酸。  
李赫宰察觉自己背上的小手正在缓缓抽去力量，他慌忙托住李东海的头，人挂着泪痕安静地闭着眼睛，气息不稳。他突然意识到自己打断了手术，小心撩开李东海颈侧的头发露出脖颈，脖子上的伤口还在流血，腺体红得惊人。

李何彦走过来“走吧，他在流血。”

李赫宰默不作声，动作轻柔的抱起李东海。他转身前想起什么，冰冷的视线落到白铭身上。  
“告诉黎疆，有事冲着我来。”

李何彦没有过多的停留，他们上车后直奔市中心的一处公寓，位于江边高层，四周风景极好，让李东海住在那休养一段时间最合适不过。  
李赫宰一路沉默地抱着受伤的omega，不知在想些什么，将脸贴在李东海的额头。他默默望着窗外出神，轻轻拍着李东海的背。  
李何彦路上担心，转过头看看李赫宰，年轻alpha眼圈一路泛红，隐隐有泪水藏在眼中。

黎疆正在另一边开会，门口待命的秘书接到了白铭打来的电话失声质问“没完成？？？你怎么想的？知道李东海现在多重要吗？？”  
电话那边又说了什么，秘书挂断电话后犹豫一阵，推开会议室的门。  
他走到黎疆身边附耳尽力简短的说完，黎疆放在桌上的手蓦地收紧握拳，略微思索几秒挥挥手让他出去。  
黎疆继续主持会议，面色平静，心底却掀起一阵惊涛骇浪。他不明白怎么会出现这个结果，一定是中间哪一个环节出现了问题。  
会议结束后秘书快步跟在他身边，走过转角无人处，秘书低声道。  
“呃…部长，有个情况。”

黎疆目光沉沉的，显然在发怒的边缘。  
“你说。”

秘书咽了咽口水，左右看看。  
“我问了医生，医生说，只差最后一步的时候被拦下来了。过程确实是拖延了，因为白秘书几次强调要求他们把李东海叫醒再继续。”

黎疆皱起眉，有些奇怪“叫醒？”

“是………医生说白秘书不让用麻醉，所以是直接那么做的，中间有几次疼晕过去了。”  
秘书说完后紧张地看着黎疆，黎疆的脸色忽然变得有些古怪，神情十分复杂。似乎是有些心疼，但随即被愤怒掩盖，那一秒的心疼好像是秘书眼花了。  
黎疆阴沉着脸思索片刻，淡淡看向窗外吩咐。  
“让他去我办公室。”

市中心顶层的这套公寓是个大平层，客厅就占了一百多平，三面全透明单向落地窗环绕，视野极好。主卧是一个大套间，一侧落地窗垂着纱帘，卧室正对市南向，是一处临江的江景公园。  
李赫宰抱着李东海倚在窗边的躺椅，一旁吊着两三个吊瓶，半透明的输液器从上方连到李东海的手背，医生正忙着处理脖颈的伤口。  
李东海昏昏沉沉的，期间只醒过一次。眼睛也没睁开，像只幼猫一样趴在李赫宰肩膀闻了闻，抓住他的衣服攥在手里。  
本来是想把人洗个澡放到床上好好躺着的，眼下李赫宰立刻放弃，手臂泛酸微微发抖也不愿意松开，时不时偏过头亲一亲额角。  
他后悔了，他不该觉得自己胸有成竹，太莽撞太年轻，所以觉得自己就算进去了也很快就能出来，压根没想李东海的压力。他不应该留路给李东海，他应该直接把人送出国，然后再处理屁股后边的烂账。  
医生处理好后快步离开，将空间留给他们。李赫宰就那样坐在那里，像一座雕塑，一动不动地抱着李东海。  
他感到惭愧和内疚，李东海的爱温润无声，他时常会忽视掉藏在其中的深情。他应该意识到的，李东海如果知道他因为自己出事，绝对会不顾一切舍身换他。他早该想到的，那个时候就该想到。

李东海迎着顶层极好的阳光慢慢意识回笼，先闻到环绕于周身的清新茶香，好像很久没有闻到过了。抚摸自己头发的手动作轻柔，放在他的头顶顺着头发慢慢下滑。他还能听到平稳的呼吸声，靠着的胸膛一起一伏，十分温暖。  
一切都是那么的熟悉，好像已经这样在一起了很多年。  
李东海犹豫很久才睁开眼睛，他记得自己在家里的客厅，大理石地砖硌的双膝很疼，但因为腺体更疼，所以已经不记得被硌出淤血的痛了。他仔细回想，最后的记忆是一道身影冲了过来，然后被小心抱了起来。  
他试探的伸了下腿，膝盖传来钻心的疼痛，他没忍住，发出一声微弱的痛呼，随即引来关注。

“东海？”  
李赫宰停顿了一下，歪过头看李东海的脸。小脸仍然苍白，长睫毛抖动几下缓缓睁开一条缝，对上他看过来的视线愣住。  
半晌，李东海慢慢伸出手，贴上李赫宰的脸颊。他懵懂地看着，微凉的手指贴着李赫宰的侧脸摸了又摸，这才终于确认自己没有做梦。李赫宰真的回来了。  
他一眨不眨地望着失而复得的爱人，埋头在李赫宰的颈窝，他控制不住自己的眼泪，他以为…  
“我以为我再也见不到你了…”

“不会，我一定会来找你的。”李赫宰轻吻他的发顶，把那只小手放回去“你在打针，医生说这几天要好好休息，不然以后会总生病。”  
李东海轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，安静听着，然后乖乖点头。他感到疲累，浑身上下都酸软无力，大概是因为被迫注射了那些不知道是什么的药吧。  
想到这李东海抬起头，脸上的泪痕被李赫宰小心翼翼的拭去。

“难受吗？”

李东海摇摇头，握住李赫宰的手。  
“标记……”

“先养好身体，我还可以再给你。”李赫宰委婉的劝道，捏捏他的脸颊转移话题。  
李东海低落的垂眸，他很珍惜自己和李赫宰的联结，但现在没有了，不仅没留住还把自己搞的乱七八糟。李赫宰蹭着他的脸，柔声道“你是不是傻啊，他说什么你就信什么？”

“我没有别的办法，我只能试一试，选择相信他。”  
李东海垂眸，哑着嗓子开口。  
他那个时候真的太绝望了，见不到自己的alpha，还要眼睁睁地看着人受折磨。黎疆恐吓他没有多少耐心，他怕极了再一次出手李赫宰会死无葬身之地，他不能让这个世界上唯一爱过自己的人就这样无声无息的消失。  
他慢慢讲起自己那些天的事，讲到黎疆发了李赫宰的监控视频，讲到自己想了很久最终决定答应。  
他其实想过黎疆有可能是在骗自己，但是那样的处境下，哪怕有一丝希望他都不会放弃。  
人从悬崖坠落的时候，不会考虑纤细的树枝是不是能够承载自己的重量，只会焦急地寻找有没有东西能够让自己抓住，哪怕是只能偷得一小会的安宁而已。

李东海大悲大喜过后浑身乏力，窝在李赫宰怀里慢悠悠地说着。  
他不应该跟李赫宰说这些事，那是一个肮脏的令人不齿的交易。但李赫宰现在就在这里，保护者的姿态将他一直抱在怀里，他突然就感到前所未有的委屈。  
他需要alpha的呵护和陪伴，他很委屈，也很难过，身上很疼，很挂念他。

“现在看我还是挺笨的，他只是知道我会这样做所以才故意设下圈套等着我钻吧。”

李赫宰异常安静，慢慢把头靠过去，贴着李东海的脸反复磨蹭。他内疚的快要无法呼吸，胸口感到丝丝缕缕的疼痛。  
连黎疆都知道李东海一定会这么做，他本人却根本没有将这点算进他们的计划里。他甚至在想，自己到底是不是真的爱李东海。

李东海放松身体任由李赫宰像只狗狗一样不停地蹭自己的脸，慢慢感到脸颊变得湿润，李赫宰的眼泪黏在他们两人的脸上。  
“怎么了？”他摸摸李赫宰的头发，褪了色以后头发也有些毛躁。他慢慢抚摸李赫宰的脖子，闭上眼睛吻了吻沾上泪的唇。  
“怎么哭了？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，抵着他的额头吸了吸鼻子，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。  
“哥哥受苦了…”  
“是我做的不够好，我没有保护好你。”

李东海却笑弯眼睛，“你救了我呀，赫宰。”  
他的目光变得悠长，回到了几个月前第一次见面那天，当时的阳光照在身上的感觉至今难忘。

“你救了我。”他喃喃重复道。

-TBC-


End file.
